


A Very Memorable Dinner Date

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Mpreg, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, alpha!cas, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean goes into heat during their dinner date, Cas doesn't let the public setting stop him from taking what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me by my good friend Cassondra Winchester. Blame it on her!

Cas hadn’t known Dean all that long, but he was sure that Dean was THE one. He was just the most beautiful omega Cas had ever seen. Those amazing green eyes, those freckles and those bow legs were just tantalizing. Cas wanted to court Dean, to let them get to know each other.

So, Cas asked Dean out to dinner. Dean accepted and now, they sat across from one another at a very nice restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive. They had been chatting, but Dean had gotten really quiet for the past few minutes. Cas wondered what was going on.

He looked at Dean closely. Dean was red in the face. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face. He was fidgeting in his chair.

Holy fuck, Dean was going into heat, right here and right now. Cas sniffed the air and the most entrancing scent was coming from the very uncomfortable omega. It lit up Cas’ senses and Cas could feel his cock getting hard in his pants.

Dean whimpered, “I’m… uh… I’m sorry, Cas, but I need to… go…”

Those were the last words out of his mouth.

Cas jumped out of his chair, grabbed Dean and hauled him up. Cas kissed him hard, tongue invading Dean’s mouth like an army. Dean moaned and kissed back. Cas ran his nose up Dean’s throat, Dean turning his head to give Cas access.

Cas growled, “I am going to fuck you senseless. I’m going to knot you like you’ve never been knotted before.”

Dean whimpered and pressed his hips against Cas.

The scent of Dean’s slick was intoxicating.

Cas reached down and undid Dean’s belt. He unbuttoned Dean’s pants and yanked down the zipper. They were both completely oblivious to their surroundings. Cas grabbed the waistband of Dean’s pants along with his boxers.

Cas yanked them down to Dean’s ankles. Dean slipped off his shoes and Cas lifted each of Dean’s feet to get his pants off. He looked at Dean’s cock, standing proudly and dripping pre cum. He took it in his mouth, wrenching a deep moan from Dean.

He popped off Dean’s cock and turned Dean around, and used one hand to sweep everything off the table they had been sitting at. He bent Dean over it and licked his lips at the sight of Dean’s firm ass, leaking slick down his thighs.

People sitting at the tables right around them were whispering and elbowing each other, each somewhere between scandalized and fascinated. They watched the spectacle with wide eyes.

Cas licked a wide swath across Dean’s leaking hole, tasting the slick that poured out of Dean. Then, growling again, he stood up and pushed two fingers into Dean. Dean groaned and pushed back on them. Cas smiled a feral smile and fucked them in and out.

Cas couldn’t wait any more. He yanked his fingers out and growled into Dean’s ear. “Ready, baby?” Dean nodded wildly.

As Cas jammed his huge cock into Dean, they were really attracting a crowd. The horrified Maître D was yelling at them, “No! No, you cannot do this here!” Cas ignored him like he wasn’t even there.

Cas felt how tight Dean was around his cock. He slid in as far as it was possible to. He leaned over and kissed Dean’s neck, whispering in his ear, “Dean, are you on birth control?”

Dean whimpered out a “No…”

Cas smiled. “Good. Gonna breed you, baby.”

Cas began to pull back and push into Dean at a pounding pace. All the couples around then, watching the erotic scene, were either rubbing their hard cocks through their pants or, in the case of the omegas, rubbing and grinding against the hips of their alphas.

The room was filled with moans.

Cas snapped his hips against Dean, and Dean thrust back every time. His moans were the only ones Cas could hear. Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders tightly, pulling him back against his rutting cock. His knot was swelling with every push into Dean.

The crowd watched, entranced.

Dean gasped out, “Cas… Cas I’m gonna cum…” and he spurted all over the table and onto the floor. The feeling of his clenching hole drove Cas over the edge. He forced his knot into Dean, and as he did he found Dean’s mating spot and bit.

Cas bit until he tasted blood in his mouth. Dean groaned. When Cas let go, he licked over the spot and said, “You’re _mine_. My mate. Mine to breed.” Dean just nodded.

Cas’ filled Dean with spurt after spurt of hot cum. He came until his felt weak in the knees. When he at last was done, he kissed Dean along his spine, waiting until he could pull out. He whispered in Dean’s ear again, “You’re mine now. I want to see your belly swell with my pup. Want to knot you every day for the rest of our lives.”

Dean whispered back, “Yes, alpha.”

Cas became aware of all the throaty moans surrounding them. He glanced around to see the chaos their coupling had caused and smiled.

Finally, his knot shrank to the point that he could pull out of Dean, leaving Dean hissing at the emptiness.

Cas stood back and watched his cum leak out of Dean. He fell to his knees and put his mouth over Dean’s hole. Dean gasped.

Cas licked around Dean’s leaking hole, gathering up the cum in his mouth. He tasted it and swallowed. Then he sealed his lips to Dean’s hole and sucked and licked every drop of cum he could get out of Dean. Dean was groaning and pushing his ass back against Cas’ mouth.

When Cas had every drop, he stood up, turned Dean around and kissed him, feeding the cum to him. Dean sucked Cas’ tongue greedily, taking every drop and swallowing it.

Cas bent over and picked up Dean’s pants, shoes and socks. He threw a handful of cash onto the table. He grabbed Dean by the hand and led him out of the restaurant by his hand, naked from the waist down. He took Dean to his car and then took him to Cas’ home, now Dean’s as well.

They left behind a room full of horny alphas and their needy omegas, scrambling for the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I added to the story a bit, because of several requests. Just a little smutty addition so everyone knows what happened next.

Dean walked out of the restaurant with Cas, completely dazed and only vaguely aware that he was naked from the waist down. A few short hours ago he had been happily preparing for a date with the one alpha he really liked, and now he had been publicly fucked, knotted, mated and possibly knocked up.

And he was pretty damn happy about all of it. He always felt that Cas was the one for him, ever since the two of them met. While he never expected dinner to turn out like it did, he was happy.

He loved that Cas just took him on the spot. Cas was obviously a big old perv, just like Dean. He had been on his best behavior since he met Cas but he loved being manhandled and he wondered if Cas had seen that about him or if Cas was just a Dom though and through. Either way was fine with Dean.

He looked out the car window as Cas drove them home. It really hit him then; he had a new home, a mate and a new life ahead of him. And maybe pups. That scared him a little but he shoved the thought aside. He reached over and put a hand on Cas’ thigh. Cas glanced at him with a big smile.

They arrived. Dean was sort of shocked to see the size of Cas’ home. It was huge and beautiful.

Cas turned to Dean and said, “Welcome home, baby.” Dean smiled at him, nervous. Plus, he was feeling the stirrings of another heat round coming on.

Cas walked around the car and opened up Dean’s door. Dean let Cas grab his hand and pull him out of the car and into his arms. Cas kissed him passionately and Dean felt the first gush of slick drip out of him. Cas sniffed, looked into Dean’s eyes and grinned a very feral grin. Dean felt himself be picked up in strong arms and he was carried into the house.

Dean put his head into Cas’ shoulder and whimpered. It was hitting him hard and he needed Cas so badly it hurt. Cas chucked. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna have my cock shoved so far up your ass you’ll be able to taste it in just a minute.” Another gush of slick rolled out of him.

Dean was laid down in the middle of a huge bed. Cas bent and ripped Dean’ shirt off, buttons went flying everywhere. Dean vaguely remembered this was the only stich of clothing he still had on. He lay and watched Cas strip.

Dean hadn’t got a look at Cas’ cock during the assault in the restaurant. Now he gasped at the size of the thing. Cas was huge. Not just big like the two other alphas he had been with; Cas was fucking _huge_. Dean felt a thrill course through him, thinking about that thing inside of him.

He may have whimpered. Cas smiled at him again. “Yep, it’s all for you, beautiful.”

 

Cas crawled over him. “Wanna see your beautiful face when I knot you.” Dean spread his legs as wide as he could. Cas sat back on his calves and looked at Dean’s leaking hole. He slid down and licked the slick off. Dean gasped. Cas sat back up and smiled.

“Look at that tight little hole, just waiting for me to force it open with my cock.”

Dean moaned, “Yes, please, alpha. Mate, please fuck me now. I need it so much…”

 

Cas moved up, grabbed Dean’s legs and put them on his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and pushed it in Dean. Dean gasped at the size, the burn it caused. But he wanted it, craved it, so he pushed up with his hips to get more.

Cas didn’t waste any time. He pushed his cock into Dean as far as it would go, Dean groaning at the stretch and the feeling of being that full.

“Oh fuck, Cas…. it’s so big…”

Cas growled in his ear, “Yeah it’s big. Take it, my little bitch. Gonna fuck you till you scream. You’re so tight around my cock, baby… wanna tie you good.”

Dean was just lost in feeling Cas’ huge cock moving in him. Cas was alternating between going so slowly, it was driving Dean crazy, and then pounding him till he was yelling. It was driving him insane, he was sure he was losing his mind. He clung to Cas’ back, lifting his hips into every thrust.

Dean could feel Cas’ knot swelling and hitting up against his hole. It was so huge, Dean couldn’t believe he’d been able to take it in the restaurant and he wondered if he could take it this time. Cas was already so far up inside of him, way farther than anyone before. It was maddening and amazing.

Then Cas pulled back and shoved into Dean with the strongest thrust yet. Dean felt the huge knot drag on his rim, push, stretch him and then it was in. Dean gasped loudly. Cas shoved up even higher, and then Dean felt a sharp pain.

“Ow…. OW… Cas…”

Cas was far too lost in his orgasm to stop. He felt the head of his cock hit something, most likely Dean’s cervix. But Cas just had to thrust and then he felt it open just a little… he filled Dean’s uterus with cum.

Dean was wide-eyes, and then yelled, “OW! FUCK!” and he came on the spot. Cas looked down at Dean’s omega cock spurt cum high in the air, covering both of them.

Cas tried to pull back a little, disengaging his cock head from Dean’s cervix. He was still shooting cum.

They were tied. Dean was gasping and moaning, still feeling the after-effects of the most amazing orgasm he’d ever had, and the twinge of pain deep inside. Cas rolled them both over.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Dean. I had no idea that would happen, it’s never happened before.”

Dean just looked at him, “Uh, it’s okay, Cas. I guess I sort of got off on it. But,” he was quick to add, “that doesn’t mean I want to do that every time.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was not in heat anymore, which meant he was pregnant. He just looked at Cas.

“Shit, Cas. I’m not sure I’m ready for this.”

Cas looked a little guilty. “It probably happened when I hit your cervix. I’m sorry, Dean. But believe me, you are going to be just beautiful with your belly full of my pup.”

Dean didn’t look convinced. There was nothing to be done now, though.

 

The next day, Cas took Dean to pick up his belongings. Dean didn’t have much. He had worked as a bartender, which is how he and Cas met. It didn’t pay very well so he didn’t have much in the way of possessions.

Cas told him he would take Dean shopping the very next day, get him some clothes and anything else he wanted. Dean was feeling pretty lucky, being mated with a rich alpha.

Dean went exploring in the house. He had only seen the living room briefly and the bedroom. There was a lot more house to see. Thank goodness there was a housekeeper. Dean couldn’t see himself trying to keep this place clean. He wasn’t much of a house keeper anyway.

Dean was bent over, looking in the cabinet below the big screen TV to see what kind of Blu-rays Cas had when he felt Cas behind him. Cas rubbed his hips over Dean’s ass.

“Ummm you look so good with your ass in the air baby.”

Cas drug Dean to the couch. He sat down and pulled Dean into his lap, straddling his thighs. Cas began to kiss him, running his hands over Dean’s thighs and grabbing his ass.

Cas growled, “Take your pants off, Dean.”

Dean looked around. “Cas, the housekeeper…”

“Doesn’t give a fuck. Now, Dean, be good, I don’t want to have to punish you.”

Hearing that sent a thrill through Dean. He stored that away, thinking he was definitely interested in what punishments Cas would give out. But not right now. Dean stood up and took his pants and boxers off and stood in front of Cas.

Cas’ eyes ran over him like a lion looking at prey. “Your shirt too.”

Dean pulled his T shirt over his head and stood naked.

Cas opened his pants and pulled out that amazing cock. He reached and pulled Dean back into his lap. He rubbed Dean’s cock against his own, making Dean moan. Cas’ fingers slid down Dean’s ass crack and found his hole. He slipped a finger into Dean.

Dean’s slick began to run. Cas whispered in his ear, “Such a good boy, so wet for me already.” He fingered Dean’s ass while his other hand pinched Dean’s nipples. Dean was moaning loudly now.

“Cas… Cas please…”

“Please what, baby? Tell me what you want.”

Dean whined, “Want you. Want your cock in me, please…”

Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean, lifted him up and positioned him over that big cock. He slowly lowered Dean until the head breached his rim. Then Dean slid all the way down, taking every inch of it.

“Oh, fuck, Cas…”

Cad growled hotly in his ear, “Ride me baby boy.”

Dean did just that. He grabbed the back of the couch in both hands and began to raise and lower himself on Cas. He was groaning and had his head thrown back. Cas was biting and sucking marks onto Dean’s neck.

Dean increased his speed and his cock throbbed. Cas reached behind Dean, got some slick on his hand and began to run it up and down Dean’s cock in rhythm to Dean’s bouncing up and down. Dean groaned and began to roll his hips. He was just making sounds now. “oh… oh… uh… oh… uh…”

He could feel the heat rise out from his balls, spreading to his belly. “Gonna cum… Cas…”

He shot cum over Cas’ belly and felt Cas’ knot rubbing, pushing against his hole. Cas growled out, “Gonna knot you.” Dean slammed down on it. It forced its way inside Dean and they tied. Cas pumped cum into Dean’ over and over again. Dean felt too full.

Cas groaned out, “So fucking good, baby.”

And then the housekeeper walked in the room. Dean jumped, which just tugged on Cas’ knot in him uncomfortably. Cas grabbed his hips to keep him from moving. Dean looked around and the housekeeper was just happily dusting. Dean guessed she must be used to the sight of her employer with his knot stuck up some guy’s ass. Dean felt a twinge of jealousy.

Cas was watching Dean closely. When Dean looked at him, he said, “Yes, she’s seen this before. No, she doesn’t care. And the only one she’ll ever see like this again is you.”

Dean felt better.

Cas was running his hands over Dean’s chest. Then he called out to the housekeeper to please bring them a wet cloth and a bottle of water for Dean. He looked at Dean, smiling. “Got to stay hydrated, baby.”

When she handed Cas the cloth, Cas used it to clean Dean’s cum off the two of them. Dean drank his water.

Finally, Cas’ knot went down enough for him to slip out. But he immediately grabbed Dean and put him on his hands and knees on the couch. Cas put his face to Dean’ hole and licked the cum off of it. Dean groaned and pressed his ass back against Cas.

Cas sealed his lip to Dean’s hole and licked and sucked cum out of Dean. It felt so good, Dean almost felt like he could cum again. At last, Cas lifted his face and moved up. He turned Dean’s face to him and fed Dean a mouthful of cum. Dean took it greedily.

Cas slapped Dean on the ass, leaving a red hand print on him. Dean jumped but smiled.

“Fuck, you are perfect.” Cas grinned at him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas fucked Dean twice more that night. Once bent over the kitchen table and the last time in their bed. Cas smacked Dean’s ass until there was a red handprint on one cheek and Dean loved it.

 

The next day, Cas took Dean clothes shopping. They picked out some tight button fly jeans, some T shirts and a few button up shirts. When it came to underwear, Dean went straight to the panties. Cas was grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah, well,” Dean looked sheepish, _“_ I just really like how they feel on my skin.”

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “Oh, I think they’ll feel wonderful when I pull them down, too.”

Dean blushed a little.

They headed for the dressing rooms so Dean could try on the jeans. Cas sat back in a chair in the room, watching Dean pull off his pants. Cas licked his lips. He watched Dean pull on the button flys and how nicely they hugged his ass.

Cas growled out, “Dean, take those off and come here.” He scooted down in the chair.

Dean dropped the pants and walked over to stand in front of Cas. He watched Cas unbuckle his belt and pull down the zipper of his pants. Cas’ cock sprung free.

“Uh Cas, we’re in a dressing room in a department store…”

Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him onto his lap. His hard cock was rubbing against Dean’s ass crack in a very tantalizing manner. “Dean, I’ll fuck you wherever and whenever I want. I’d fuck you in the street if I took a notion to do it.”

Dean was getting worked up and he felt slick begin to leak out of him. The thought of Cas fucking him on a public street was very arousing.

Cas reached behind him and scooped up some slick from Dean’s dripping as and tasted it.

“Ummm You taste so good, baby.”

Dean began to moan. He couldn’t help it, Cas just made him feel crazy… needy and horny. He wiggled his ass and Cas grabbed it.

Cas lifted Dean up, positioning him over Cas’ Cock. Then he lowered Dean onto it. Dean groaned loudly.

Dean bounced up and down on Cas, Cas helped him with a firm grip on Dean’s ass. Dean came on Cas’ shirt. Cas forced his knot into Dean and they tied.

Just then a woman knocked at the dressing room door. “Sir? Is everything all right in there?”

Cas growled, “Yes. Everything’s fine. Go away.”

She cracked the door and said, “But sir, I hear some noises in here…”

She looked at Dean and Cas with a shocked look. Cas grabbed Dean’ ass and lifted him up, showing the saleslady that they were tied. Dean grunted, lifting him like that made Cas’ knot pull on his hole.

Cas smiled at the lady. “As you can see, we won’t be going anywhere for a bit. Now, either come in, sit down and watch the show or get the fuck out of here.”

She left.

Cas and Dean made out while they waited for the knot to go down. Dean was so lost on the feeling of Cas’ tongue in his mouth and Cas’ hand pinching his nipple, he didn’t even notice when Cas slid out of him.

Cas slapped his ass and told him to get dressed.         

 

Next, Cas drove to a store that sold sex toys. “Need all new stuff for you, baby.”

Cas walked around, grabbing things and putting them in a basket. He got soft restraints for ankles and wrists. He got nipple clamps, a silky blindfold and a cock ring. He bought two butt plugs, one large one and one that vibrated and worked using remote control. Dean was getting aroused.

He chose three dildos, one rather small, one much larger and one that was about the same size as his cock. He picked out a slender, metal rod with a ball at one end that Dean had no idea what it was. He bought several yards of a silky, soft cord.

Cas picked up a box, and Dean read the description. It was a sort of cage that would prevent him from getting erect. Dean put his hand on Cas’ arm, and said, “No, Cas. Please.” He was very relieved when Cas put it back on the shelf.

He finished off with anal beads and a jelly masturbation sleeve. Dean was intrigued and a little scared.

 

At home, Cas was humming while he put his purchases into a chest that sat next to their bed. Dean sat on the bed and watched him.

Cas stood up and told Dean to strip. While Dean was taking off his clothes, Cas took out a butt plug. Dean drew in a shaky breath.

Cas made Dean lie on the bed. Cas spread Dean’s legs and pushed them up. Cas played around Dean’s hole until Dean was moaning and his slick was coating his ass. Dean watched Cas scoop up some of his slick and rub it all over the plug. Then he used one hand to spread Dean’s ass cheeks wider and he put the plug just at the entrance to Dean’s anus.

Dean tightened up involuntarily, but Cas told him to relax. Dean tried. When Cas pushed the plug into him Dean gasped. It was big. Cas just pushed it into Dean and then rotated it a little, seating it.

Dean was moaning. Cas smiled at him. “You’ll wear this until after dinner. Now, put on a pair of your panties and come out to the living room.

Dean chose a pretty pair of lavender panties that had little roses around the waistband. He was very aware of the plug in him. It made him feel needy, and uncomfortable. Once he had his cock and balls arranged in the panties, he went out and found Cas.

 

Dean was uncomfortable but he tolerated the plug. The biggest challenge was sitting at the dinner table. Sitting pushed the plug up inside him more and touched his prostate. It was all he could do not to wiggle around and moan. Cas watched him with a smile.

When dinner was over, Cas led Dean to the bedroom.

 


	5. Chapter 5

In the bedroom, Cas told Dean to lay on his stomach. Cas straddled him and pulled Dean’s panties down over his ass. Cas tapped the plug and Dean gasped. Then Cas rotated it and pulled it out. It came out with an audible pop.   
Dean felt empty and wide open. Cas got in the chest and brought out the middle sized dildo and the jelly masturbation sleeve. He pushed the dildo into Dean, who moaned. Then Cas sat at Dean’s side and rolled the sleeve onto his cock. Dean groaned. It felt so good, it was tight and rolled over his cock very erotically.   
Cas began to fuck the dildo in and out of Dean, and as he did, he would pull up and push down the sleeve. When he pulled the dildo out he would pull up on the sleeve, and when he pushed the dildo in he would roll the sleeve back down.  
Dean was lost in the sensations. He was groaning and had balls of the sheet in his fists.  
Cas said very firmly, “Don’t cum, Dean.”  
Dean struggled to comply.   
Then suddenly Cas had the thin metal tube in his hand. He pushed the jelly toy all the way down on Dean’s cock and then he took the cylinder and pushed it into the slit in Dean’s cock. He pushed it gently but firmly down into Dean’s cock.  
Dean yelled. It was close to a scream. Concerned that he had hurt Dean, Cas pulled the tube out. It was followed by a veritable geyser of cum. Dean shot a continuous stream of cum high into the air. He was making sounds like, “oh… oh…. uhhhhh…. oh…. UHHHH…” and thrusting his hips into the air.  
Cas was fascinated. He moved and positioned himself, pulling the dildo out. He pulled Dean’s legs around his waist and pushed into Dean all the way in one continuous thrust. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, but he still pushed back against Cas.  
Cas fucked Dean hard and fast. He was very worked up after seeing Dean’s reaction to the tube in his cock. Dean locked his ankles around Cas’ waist, but he was still sort of like a rag doll. Cas fucked him fast and thrust hard. He wanted everything his omega could give him.   
Dean gradually came back to himself and began to thrust up into Cas’ thrusts. Cas was telling him what a good baby he was and how much he was loved. At last Cas forced his huge knot into Dean, they tied and he filled Dean with copious amounts of cum.   
Cas rolled them on their sides facing one another. He put his hand on Dean’s cheek.  
“I love you, Dean. You’re beautiful and perfect.”  
Dean glowed. “I love you too, Cas.”

Things were wonderful, until the morning that Dean woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He stood up, and knew he was going to throw up. He ran to the bathroom and hung over the toilet with dry heaves. He could suddenly smell every scent in the bathroom, the shampoo, the soap, Cas’ cologne, everything. It all nauseated him.  
Cas came in and found Dean with his arms crossed over the toilet and his head on his arms. Cas got a cool cloth and wiped Dean’s neck and his forehead.  
“My poor baby. Time to see the doctor.”  
Dean sighed deeply.

The doctor confirmed Dean’s pregnancy. He was given something for the morning sickness and advised to sip tea and eat crackers. He was given a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Cas made an appointment for a month away and they left.  
Dean was crying by the time they reached the car. Cas just held him.  
“I’m scared, Cas. I don’t want to be pregnant.”  
Cas rubbed his back. “I’m sorry it happened, Dean, but we’ll get through it. You’ll be fine, I promise. And just think, we’ll have a pup.”  
Dean tried to smile. He needed to be happy, if for no other reason than because Cas was happy. But all he could see was himself with a huge belly.   
The medication helped with the morning sickness. Cas made damn sure he took his vitamin every day.  
And Cas was gentler in bed. He was very careful not to thrust in too far. He knew that he could cause a miscarriage if he hit Dean’s cervix again. He still used toys on Dean but he didn’t get too rambunctious with them.  
Dean was miserable. He loved rough Cas and this gentle Cas just wasn’t the same. But he hid his feelings, not wanting to upset Cas.

About a week later, Dean was on top, riding Cas. All of a sudden he just started to sob. He was crying so had he couldn’t talk.   
Cas pulled him off and laid him down. He began to kiss Dean’s face and rubbed a circle on Dean’s arm, trying to calm him down.  
Finally, hiccupping and sniffing, Dean got some control.  
“Baby, talk to me. Please tell me what’s going on.”  
Dean looked at Cas with tears forming again. “I’m sorry, Cas. I so sorry. I’m trying as hard as I can but I fucking hate this. I hate this gentle shit. I miss when you were rough with me. I’m scared all the time, I’m gonna get fat and I don’t know how to take care of a pup…” It all just came out in a torrent. 

Cas sat and put his arms around Dean. “Okay baby, let’s talk it out. First, I can’t be as rough with you as I used to be. I can’t take the chance that I’ll hit your cervix again. If I did, you could lose the pup. You don’t want to lose the pup, do you?”  
Dean looked at Cas with his long eyelashes glistening with tears. “No.”  
“Okay,” Cas continued, “I promise I’ll step it up a little, okay? Now, I know you’re scared but there isn’t anything to be scared of, really. As for getting fat, I can’t wait. I want to love on your belly because my pup will be in there.” And here, Cas rubbed Dean’s stomach. “As to taking care of a pup, I’ll get a nanny. Now, is there anything I can do right now to make you feel better?  
Dean stuck out his bottom lip. “I want a hot dog.”  
Cas laughed. “Okay baby, we’ll go get you a hot dog.”  
“And pie! I want apple pie.”  
Laughing, Cas pulled Dean to his feet. “Okay, let’s get dressed and go get you a hot dog and some pie.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was very in to hot dogs and apple pie so Cas made sure they were always stocked up. Dean was still having hormone mood swings but it wasn’t anything Cas couldn’t handle. Cas got a little more rigorous in his love-making and that seemed to soothe Dean.

It was time for the ultrasound. Both of them were excited to learn the sex of the pup. Dean lay on the exam table, his belly uncovered. Cas sat next to him, holding his hand. The tech was moving the wand around and then, they saw it…

It was their pup. They could clearly see the face, and it was sucking on one of its fingers. They both leaned up and just gasped. It all became real for Dean in that moment. There was a pup in his belly. He was growing another person.

The tech printed out a picture of the pup for them to take home. Then she asked them if they wanted to know the sex. They both nodded enthusiastically.

The tech moved the wand around and then paused. “See?” She pointed. “There’s the penis. You have a son.”

 

Everything changed for Dean right then. He was happy and excited. He was actually elated when he started to show. He would run his hands over his belly and talk to the pup. Cas did the same.

They talked about names. It was a hard decision. In the end, the settled on Anthony Michael.

Dean finally got tired of hot dogs and pie, much to Cas’ relief.

 

 

Cas was fucking Dean. They had a marathon session going, having played with each other for a long time before Cas even penetrated Dean. Dean was riding Cas when suddenly, he just stopped. Cas looked at him, confused. Dean just froze and whispered, “Oh, my god.”

Then he grabbed Cas’ hand and pressed it to the side of his belly. Cas started to say something and Dean just shushed him. He had a finger to his lips. They sat there a moment and then Cas felt it too.

Their pup moved. He kicked Dean’s side and sort of repositioned himself. Cas’ eyes got huge. Dean just sat, enraptured.

“Dean… he moved.” Cas voice was barely audible. Dean broke out in a huge smile.

That was the only time Anthony Michael moved that night, but they were both so thrilled they just stopped having sex and lay with their hands on Dean’s belly.

 

The pup got very active after that. He kicked vigorously, and sometimes he actually hurt Dean. He seemed to have a penchant for kicking his daddy in the ribs.

 

Dean was huge. He was pretty miserable too. His back hurt constantly, his feet, even though he couldn’t see them anymore, were swollen most of the time. The pup laid on his bladder. making him have to piss constantly, and he couldn’t see his cock anymore either. He had to have help to get up out of chairs and the bed.

Finally, the doctor said that Dean would have to have a C section. The pup was just too large to come out of Dean’s birth canal. Dean was secretly relieved; he had been terrified of having to give birth to his huge pup.

The surgery was scheduled. Cas was going to be in the room, sitting at Dean’s head. Dean was given a spinal block so he’d be awake for the birth. Everything was going smoothly.

But then the doctor saw some sort of problem. He explained to both of them that Dean needed to have his tubes tied. He needed to not get pregnant again.

This was a complete shock to both Dean and Cas. But Cas quickly said for the doctor to do what he felt was necessary. Dean looked close to tears.

“This pup will be all we need, baby. It’s all I’ll ever need.” Cas kissed Dean.

 

The surgery took a bit longer than expected due to the tube tying, but at last, they heard the loud wail of their pup. He was lifted over the curtain that hid the surgery from view, and they got their first look at Anthony Michael. He was a large pup for sure. The nurse took him to be examined and cleaned up, and then she presented the bundle to Cas.

The pup was beautiful. He had a full head of black hair like Cas’ and deep green eyes like Dean’s. He wiggled in Cas’ arms. Cas gave him to Dean.

Dean felt such a surge of love, his heart hurt.

 

Dean was such a good daddy, even Cas was amazed. Dean doted on their son. Cas had hired a nanny but she was largely unneeded during the day. It was her job to care for the pup at night. Cas insisted on having Dean all to himself at night.

Life was perfect.

 

Anthony Michael grew into a fine young man. Although Cas gave up fucking Dean in public, they still had a lot of fun at home. Cas used every toy he could find on Dean.

They were happy and in love forever.

 


End file.
